


The Beloved

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Sah Him AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beloved

**The Beloved**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Dig, Ray Nyssa, Laurel, Masseo, Captain Lance, Thea

**Word Count:** 3888

**Rating:** E

Everyone had gathered at Palmer Tech to go over plans for bringing down a drug ring that had taken over the part of the glades. They were almost finished planning when Ray looked up when he heard a noise.

“Um… Hey guys. We have company.” Ray said.

Dig turned and pulled his gun. “That's far enough.”

Laurel and Nyssa stood ready to fight.

Felicity stood up from the computer and looked at the two league members standing just inside the doorway. That was when she saw the hand of one of them do that thing that she had seen Oliver do countless times.

Felicity knew it was him. She took a step forward and the smaller of the two raised his bow.

“Felicity, stay back.” Dig shouted.

The one doing the hand thing raised his hand and the smaller one lowered his bow. The arrow was still nocked and ready however.

“Dig stand down. It’s okay.” Felicity said.

“Felicity.” Dig said warning her.

“Put your gun down. He won't hurt me.” Felicity said confidently

Dig slowly lowered his gun but kept it ready.

Felicity took two more steps forward before the man raised his head to look at her. She saw Oliver's blue eyes looking at her.

“Al Sah Him.” Felicity said to the man.

“Beloved.” The voice sounded rough but it was Oliver's.

Felicity nearly ran the rest of the way to hug him.

He pulled her in as soon as she was within reach.

“Ow!” Felicity pushed the hilt of his sword out of the way. “Stupid sword. Not what I planned on poking me.”

There was a soft rumble of laughter in his chest. It sent shivers through her.

Felicity reached and pulled back the hood and mask he was wearing.

Oliver smiled at her. He wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. He buried his face in her neck.

“I missed you.” Oliver whispered. “I love you.”

Felicity pulled back just far enough for their foreheads to touch. “I love you and I missed you too.”

Oliver kissed her and she melted against him. He didn't pull away until their lungs were begging for air. His lips linger close to hers breathing her in.

Dig, Nyssa, and Laurel looked at each other in amazement. Ray eyed the smaller man.

“I know you're not just here to get a hug and a kiss. What do you need?”  She felt Oliver pull something out of his pocket. She looked at his hand and there was a flash drive in it.

“It’s encrypted.” Oliver said as he held it up.

Felicity took it from him and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her back to the computer.

“You're going to help him?” Laurel said incredulously. “He's our enemy now. He is in the League of Assassins now.”

Felicity didn't even glance at her. She put the flash drive into the computer and pulled up her encryption program. She looked up at Oliver beside her and smiled. “It will just take a minute.”

Oliver knelt beside her chair. His eyes were full of love and unspoken words. He started to run his fingers through her loose hair.

Felicity stroked his cheek. “Are you okay?”

Oliver nodded. “I have a few new scars but I'm fine. And you?”

“Better now that you are here and I know you are safe.” Felicity leaned over and kissed him. She felt him slip something into the waistband of her skirt.

The computer beeped and the both turned to look at it. Oliver stood up and moved behind her to lean on the back of her chair.

“There isn't much on here. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?” Felicity asked.

“Show me all of it.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Felicity pulled up all the documents and photos. She paged through them one by one.

They were an invitation and a guest list for a charity event in Central City. There was also a floor plan of the top floor of the building where it was being held.

When he had seen everything he leaned closer and kissed her shoulder. He whispered in her ear. “Copy it.”

Felicity did as he asked. She copied the contents of the flash drive before handing it back to him.

Felicity turned and kissed him until she was breathless. “You have to go don't you?”

Oliver nodded as he straightened up. “I will see you again soon, Beloved.”

Felicity nodded as she swiveled in her chair to watch him leave with the other man.

At the doorway Oliver looked around the room at the angry faces in the room before he replaced his mask and hood. He hated to leave her but he had to go. He nodded and left.

“Why did you help him?” Laurel asked. “He wouldn't hesitate to kill us all.”

Nyssa sighed. “She is the Beloved. Her loyalty to him must not waver if she wants to stay alive.”

“I have a question. When did you and Oliver start kissing each other like that?” Ray asked.

Felicity just rolled her eyes and stood up. She reached behind her back and pulled a folded piece of paper out of the waistband of her skirt.

“What's that?” Dig asked.

“Something he needed to tell me but couldn't with his stooge watching his every move.” Felicity walked across the room and read the note.

_"Send the contents of the flash drive to Barry. He needs to be ready when we arrive. I love you. I'll see you in a few days at your place."_

Felicity shoved the note in the pocket of her sweater. She walked back to the computer to email the contents of the drive to Team Flash.

“What are you doing?” Dig asked.

“I'm sending the contents of the flash drive to Barry and his team.” Felicity said as she attached the files to an email.

“You copied it?” Dig looked at her. “With him standing right there?”

Felicity said nothing but did as Oliver asked her too.

“Felicity, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us all killed?” Dig asked. “You can’t do things for him and be a part of this team.”

“The flash drive wasn't encrypted and he told me to copy it. The note said to send it to Barry.” Felicity told them. “I had to. He needed my help and I gave it to him.”

“So he wasn't whispering sweet nothings in your ear.” Ray smiled. “That makes me feel better.”

“Ray! Shut up!” Felicity said. “I am his Beloved. I will stay his Beloved for as long as he needs me to be.”

Dig wiped a hand over his face. “Felicity this is crazy. Ra's will kill you.”

“Ra's knows I would do anything for Oliver. I told him as much when we were in Nanda Parbat. He also knows that Oliver and I love each other.” Felicity took a breath. “Not even the brain washing that they did on him could destroy that. If he wants Oliver to do his bidding then he has to respect our bond.”

“She's right. If my father harms her or forces Al Sah Him to make a choice, he will lose his heir.” Nyssa said.

“This is wrong.” Dig said.

“I can't turn my back on him and I won't.” Felicity said.

“Did he tell you when he was going to see you again?” Dig asked.

“No not really. He just shows up.” Felicity looked at Dig and frowned. “Why do you want to know?”

“I want to talk to him.” Dig said.

“He won't show if you're there.” Felicity said. “Please Dig. Let me handle Oliver. Trust me.”

“I trust you but I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore.” Dig said.

“I agree.” Laurel said.

“Good thing that it’s my choice and not yours. Anybody going on patrols tonight?” Felicity asked looked around the room.

Word comes from Central City a few days later that the Flash protected a gala from a group of masked men.

The next morning after Felicity finished protecting the city for the night, she came home and found Oliver sitting on her sofa.

Oliver had shed his league gear and sat there in jeans and a T-shirt. He kept some clothes at her place for his visits.

“Did you get in trouble with Ra's?” Felicity asked as she took off her coat and her heels.

“No. I wouldn't be here if I did. I'd be dead.” Oliver reached his hand out to her. “Are you in trouble with the team?”

“Yes but they will just have to get over it.” Felicity said as she took his hand and let him pull her down into his lap. “How much longer can we keep doing this?”

“Ra's is ill. He's dying. No one knows but me. He won't last much longer.” Oliver said. “I'll take over and change things.”

“Nyssa should be told that he's dying. She's his daughter.” Felicity said as she lowered her head to his shoulder.

“He wouldn't see her. He is not a forgiving person.” Oliver said. “If he finds out you've been helping me save lives, he will kill us both.”

“Then he can never find out.” Felicity said. She looked up at him. “How long can you stay?”

“Just until after sundown. I have to go as soon as the dark gives me cover.” Oliver said. He rubbed her back and breathed in her perfume. He needed the peace of the moment to fill him up until he could come back to her.

“What do you want to do all day? Movie? Pizza?” Felicity asked.

“You.” Oliver looked at her and smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

“Oh!” Felicity breathed. A smile spread across her face.

Oliver stood up with her in his arms and took her into the bedroom.

Oliver dropped her on the bed and started to strip. Felicity smiled as she watched him bare himself to her. He knelt on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her.

“Your turn.” Oliver said as he grabbed the hem of her dress and started to lift it.

Felicity let him strip her slowly one garment hit the floor after each kiss.

When they were finally naked, Oliver rolled himself on top of Felicity. He kissed her deeper and deeper until they were both breathless.

Felicity slipped her hands around his back and pulled him down. She could feel the need growing inside of her. She whispered in his ear when he nuzzled her neck. “I have missed you.”

Oliver answered her by capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss. He parted her thighs with his knee and settled between them.

Felicity wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he entered her. He filled her and waited until she caught her breath before he moved slowly kissing her as he made love to her.

Felicity dug her nails into his shoulder as he moved slow and deep. She was nearing the edge and she knew he was as well.

Oliver could feel her thighs shake and her core start to tighten around him. He quickened the pace and they both tumbled over the edge in bliss.

Oliver put his forehead against hers. “It’s been too long since we have been together.”

“I wish you could get out of this mess and just come home so we can be together.” Felicity rubbed his back and shoulders, avoiding the brand put there by Ra’s. “You should sleep you look tired.”

“I feel tired.” Oliver shifted over on his side and faced her. “Stay here with me while I sleep?”

“Always.” Felicity snugged against him.

Soon they were both in deep sleep content in their dreams of a life when the League wasn’t keeping them apart.

It was almost noon when Oliver stirred. The bed was empty when he opened his eyes. “Felicity?”

Felicity appeared in the door way in a silk robe. “Sorry. I had to take a call. It was my Mom. She would have kept calling until I answered. I didn't want my phone to wake you up.”

Oliver sat up in bed and smiled. “How is your mom?”

“She's my mom.” Felicity laughed. “Are you hungry? I could make you some eggs or I could order something.”

“Not yet. Just come back to bed. We can order food later.” Oliver held out his hand to her.

Felicity dropped the robe and smiled as she stood there naked.

“Stop teasing me and come here.” Oliver said with a laugh.

Felicity went to the end of the bed and started to crawl her way up to him.

As soon as she was within reach he pulled her close and shifted their bodies so that he was on top of her.

“Now where were we?” Oliver kissed her hungrily.

Felicity giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she kissed him back.

Oliver kissed her hard and his hands smoothed over her curves like he was trying to memorize her body. He smiled as he felt her shiver at the sensation.

“Felicity … I love you.” Oliver whispered as he entered her hot wet core.

“I love you!” Felicity gasped. She could feel him filling her and it made her want more. Just as she was about to beg for him to give her more Oliver started to move inside her.

Oliver was determined to make love to her for as long as he could. He wanted it to last until the next time he could be here with her.

Felicity pushed into his thrusts giving everything to him. She wanted to fill him with as much of her as she could before he left.

Oliver gripped her ass and drove deeper inside her making her moan even more. He couldn’t help but want more of her.

They lingered in this pattern for as long as their bodies could go without releasing. Finally Oliver could feel Felicity close to the edge. He quickened the pace and brought her over the edge then released inside of her with a growl.

They lay breathless and sated for a while before they moved apart. It wasn’t enough but it would have to last until the next time, whenever that would be.    

They ordered Chinese late in the afternoon. They ate in the living room sitting on the sofa. Oliver was shirtless in his sweats and Felicity was back in the silk robe. They lingered at it until the sun started to set.

“I better take a shower and get my gear back on. It will be dark soon.” Oliver said as he put down his chopsticks.

“I know. I'll clean this mess up.” Felicity sighed and stood up from the sofa and started to put the empty containers back in the bag.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you but this isn't what I imagined when I dreamed of being together with you.” Felicity was on the verge of tears.

“It’s not what I wanted either but it’s all we have.” Oliver stood up and held her in his arms. “Please say it’s enough for now.”

Felicity looked up at him. “For now but we can't go on like this forever.”

“I know.” He kissed her forehead and headed for the bathroom.

Felicity looked at the brand on his back and got angry. Out of all the scars on Oliver's body that was the only one she truly hated.

An hour later, he kissed her goodbye and slipped into the shadows.

Felicity walked into Palmer Tech twenty minutes later to find Captain Lance standing in the middle of the lab surrounded by the team.

“There she is. Mr. Palmer said you were home sick. I need to ask you some questions.” Captain Lance smirked at Felicity.

“Sure.” Felicity shrugged.

“Where is Oliver Queen?” Lance asked.

“Coast City, I think.” Felicity said she put her bag on the desk and sat down.

“Nope. He's not there. He's not anywhere. Ms. Smoak, you, of all people, know where he is so just tell me.” Captain Lance gave her a hard look.

“I told you what he told me. He was going to Coast City to start over.” Felicity said.

Lance looked around the room at the faces of the team. He realized that he wasn't going to get any answers he would like to that question so he decided to try a different one.

“Interpol sent out a bulletin that the League of Assassins has a new heir apparent.” Lance looked at Nyssa. “Didn't take long for your father to replace you, did it?”

Nyssa looked him straight in the eye and said nothing.

“Huh.” Lance looked at Felicity. “This Al Salami, or whatever, has ties to Starling City. He has a mistress or something here. Makes me wonder what kind of woman would love a man like that. A killer with a heart of stone. Unless she's just some whore he pays for sex.”

Felicity realized he was trying to get a reaction out of her. She focused on the computer screen.

“Your daughter was the Beloved of the Heir to the Demon once. Do you believe she was just my whore?” Nyssa said.

Lance visibly winced.

“The Beloved of Al Sah Him is cherished just as I cherished your daughter.” Nyssa said.

“You wouldn't happen to know who she is. I'd like to have a conversation with her.” Lance caught Ray giving Felicity a worried look.

“Ms. Smoak? Anything to add?” Lance asked.

Felicity swiveled around in her chair to face him. “No. I have nothing to add.”

Lance shrugged. “If you say so but I have a feeling you know more than you’re saying.”

“Of course I do. Have you seen my IQ?” Felicity quipped.

“Funny.”  Lance looked at Laurel and left the lab.

Dig glared at Ray. “You idiot! Don’t you know how to keep a poker face?”

Nyssa went over to Felicity. “Don’t let what he says bother you. It is a great honor to be The Beloved of the Heir. You are worthy of such a great honor as was Sara.”

“I’m confused. When did you and Ollie start sleeping together?” Laurel asked. “The intel from Interpol said that he had a mistress. Dad seems to think it’s you.”

“It’s a long story but I would like to get a look at the intel from Interpol.” Felicity turned back to the keyboard and was into the Interpol mainframe in a matter of minutes. “Frack! It does say he has a mistress in Starling City. They don’t have a clear shot of his face thanks to the mask and hood. There isn’t even enough face showing for a reconstruction algorithm.”

“Do you have a way to contact him and warn him?” Dig asked.

“No. He always contacts me or just shows up.” Felicity said. “I have some work to do. Why don’t the rest of you train until we have an alert?”

They scattered to leave her alone for most of the night. When the alerts started going off, they stayed busy until morning

When Felicity got home in the morning she found Thea sitting outside her door.

“What are you doing here, Thea?” Felicity asked. “Is something wrong?”

“I need to talk to you.” Thea got up as Felicity approached the door. “Have you seen Ollie?”

“Not out here.” Felicity opened the door and they went inside. “Did Captain Lance come to see you?”

“Yeah. He said that you said Ollie was in Coast City. Is that true?” Thea asked.

“I don’t know where he is right now. Where ever it is, he is still with the League.” Felicity said.

“Do you know if he’s okay?” Thea asked. She was obviously worried.

“He’s fine. He was here a few days ago. He stopped by the lab to get something decrypted. He looked good.” Felicity said. “I’m sure he will come around soon but I don’t know when.”

“Oh thank god.” Thea plopped down on the sofa in relief. “Captain Lance asked me if I knew anything about Al Sah Him. I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“He is trying to get a reaction out of you. Don’t let him.” Felicity said. “He is getting desperate and it shows. Oliver is fine. Don’t worry about him. That’s my job.”

“So does that mean you are his mistress?” Thea asked. “I didn’t think you and Ollie were there yet.”

“Yeah we are.” Felicity said. “Stay and have some breakfast with me.” 

“I better go. Malcom doesn’t like it when I leave without telling him where I’m going these days.” Thea said. “Raincheck?”

“Anytime.” Felicity said.

Thea gave Felicity a hug as she left.

Felicity went into the bedroom and stripped. She grabbed the pillow he had used and curled up in a ball to wait. Wait for what she had no idea.

Felicity didn’t see him again for two months. They were the longest two months of her life. She was so relieved when she opened the door and he was sitting on the sofa.

Felicity slammed the door and ran to him as he stood up. She collided with his chest so hard he let out a grunt.

“Miss me?” Oliver whispered as he kissed her neck.

“Where have you been?” Felicity asked.

“Ra’s is dead.” Oliver said. “I had to take care of that mess and find someone to take my place.”

“Who?” Felicity looked up at him.

“Masseo. He wants to live in the shadows. I want to live in the light with you.” Oliver kissed her until she was breathless.

Felicity pulled back and looked up at him. “Captain Lance has been asking questions about you and where you have been.”

“I know. I paid him a visit. I told him that I went to Russia. Anatoli has made sure that I have an alibi for the entire time that I was gone.” Oliver said.

“So you and he are friends again?” Felicity said.

“Yeah. I helped him out with a thing he was having a problem with.” Oliver said. “I have only one thing left to do.”

“What’s that?” Felicity was hoping that it was all over.

“Marry you.” Oliver got down on one knee and took her hands. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Felicity shouted.

Oliver laughed and took a ring box out of his pocket. There was an emerald ring set in a white metal with diamonds all around it. He slipped it on her hand and scooped her up into his arms.

“What are you doing?” Felicity laughed.

“I’m practicing for the honeymoon.” Oliver said as he carried her into the bedroom. He dropped her into the center of the bed. He stripped quickly and climbed in beside her.

Felicity’s clothes flew through the air as they rushed to make love.

It was hot and quick and breathless but they knew that they could be with each other anytime they wanted now that the league was no longer a part of their lives. They laid in each other’s arms tired and happy. Oliver was free and they were together. It was all they had ever hoped for and more.


End file.
